


［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•捌•惊梦

by nekobeing



Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [2]
Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobeing/pseuds/nekobeing
Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538395
Kudos: 4





	［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•捌•惊梦

日子一天天的过，金子轩又住了半个月就告辞回兰陵了，蓝忘机则在江家呆了两个月，每天早上约江澄到校场练剑，白天修炼或者研究江家的藏书，偶尔出去逛逛，晚上有的时候会偷偷到对方的房里住，有时是蓝忘机去找江澄，有时江澄心情好也会去找蓝忘机。  
一开始江澄还会觉得，自己也许是寂寞久了才会答应蓝忘机，时间长了大概就厌了，但是越和蓝忘机相处，他对蓝忘机了解的越多，就越发沉溺其中，无法自拔。  
到最后，江澄甚至起了把蓝忘机娶进江家的念头。  
有一天，江澄把这个想法跟蓝忘机说了，彼时两人正坐在莲池中的一尾小舟里，江澄坐在蓝忘机身边，手上正捏着一枚莲子，他边剥边状似随意的对蓝忘机说：“蓝湛，你嫁进我江家怎么样？”  
蓝忘机愣了一下没有说话，江澄听不到回答一时有些发慌，他把剥好的莲子塞到嘴里，轻笑一声：“算了，你叔父要是知道，非得打断我的腿不可。”  
蓝忘机还是没有说话，江澄心里空了一下，他把手里的莲蓬扔回了湖里，眼睛有些发酸的低下头。  
突然旁边的蓝忘机抬起手，江澄愣了一下就看到蓝忘机解下了头上的抹额，然后拉过他的手，把抹额慢慢的缠在他手腕上，最后打了个结。  
江澄不明所以的看着他，蓝忘机扶着他的后颈轻轻在他唇边落下一吻，声音轻柔的开口了：“好。”  
一池红莲包围着一艘小舟，那一瞬间，天地间仿佛就只剩下了他们彼此二人，手腕上的抹额系的并不紧，但江澄却觉得那一小块布料仿佛缠在了他心上，而曾经高不可攀的含光君就坐在他身边，牵着他的手，神色温柔。  
江澄心里一紧，反手把蓝忘机按在了船板上，然后低下头吻住了他，等两人气喘吁吁的分开后，江澄看着身下衣冠不整的蓝忘机轻笑一声，神色飞扬的宣布：“那就说好了，你以后是我的人了。”  
蓝忘机笑着替他理了理散乱的发丝，轻声答道：“嗯，我是你的了。”

天气转冷，莲池的花都谢了，蓝忘机接到蓝曦臣的书信后回了云深不知处。  
再有两个月就过年了，江澄也穿上了冬衣，他最近发现魏无羡有些奇怪，之前他每天都和蓝忘机在一起，所以并不觉得，但是魏无羡确实好久没来找过他了。  
江澄有一次在校场看到魏无羡，魏无羡也只是他说了两句话就走了，其实这样的魏无羡才是江澄习惯的那个，但是在他上辈子这么大的时候，他几乎都是天天和魏无羡混在一起的。  
又过了两个月，到了过年的时候，整个莲花坞都忙碌了起来，江澄也不得抽出练功的时间帮忙准备过年的东西。  
每年这个时候江厌离都是最忙的，家里吃穿用度事无巨细都要过她手，江澄因为上辈子弄过这些，于是今年跑去给江厌离帮忙，他做得好，江厌离在父亲面前夸了他好几次。  
母亲虞夫人还是泼辣的性子，她从眉山回来时，江澄在房间里哭了一晚上，还被来找他的蓝忘机看到了。  
父亲虽然也是老样子，但江澄在明白父亲也是爱自己的后，就不再嫉妒他更喜欢魏无羡了，魏无羡确实不论天资还是性格都比自己好，父亲会喜欢魏无羡也不奇怪。  
就这样，居然一下子到了除夕这天，早上江澄爬起来时还不知道，直到他在饭堂看到一堆做好的点心才想起来今天是除夕了。  
前几天他收到了蓝忘机的书信，说过完初三来找他，江澄给他回了，让他过完十五再来。  
吃过早饭，江澄去找江厌离，这几个月都不知在忙什么的魏无羡居然也在江厌离这，江澄走过去拍了他一下：“你这几个月上哪去了，怎么都不见你人影？”  
魏无羡没说话，只看着他笑了笑，难得的安静，江厌离笑着说：“阿澄不知道吗，阿羡这几个月一直在外游历，还解决了好几起妖邪作恶的事件。”  
江澄吃惊的看着魏无羡：“真的假的？”  
“骗你干什么？”江厌离笑的温柔，江澄捅了一下魏无羡：“你出门怎么不叫我。”  
“我叫你你会去吗？”魏无羡语气有些干涩，江澄愣了一下：“我为什么不去？”  
魏无羡看了他一会，面无表情的说：“和师姐游湖那天晚上我看见你和蓝忘机了。”  
江澄愣了一会才想起哪天，他开口时都有些结巴了：“你，你在哪看见我们的。”  
“我在你门口等你。”  
“你们在说什么呀，”江厌离一头雾水，江澄拽了一下魏无羡：“阿姐，我有事问他，我们一会回来。”  
江澄拽着魏无羡出去了，他找了一处没人的地方小声问：“蓝忘机和你说什么了？”  
“他不需要和我说什么，”魏无羡脸色很难看：“他抱着你回来，你们身上都是那个味，他不说我也知道你们做了什么。”  
江澄脸红了：“小点声，你别说出去啊。”  
魏无羡拽住他的手：“江澄，你怎么回事？那天上午你还拒绝了蓝忘机，晚上喝了点酒就搞在一起了？”  
江澄眉头一皱脸色不太好看：“你说的什么话？我和谁搞要你管？”他说完就想走，却被魏无羡一把拉了回来：“蓝忘机有什么好？他在这两个月你天天都跟他在一起。”  
“关你什么事，魏无羡你放手。”  
“我不，”魏无羡说着贴上了江澄，低头在他耳边轻声说：“蓝忘机给你的我也能给，我还能让你更舒服。”  
江澄脑子里空了一瞬，接着一股邪火直冲头顶，他一把推开魏无羡：“你发什么疯？”  
谁知魏无羡不依不饶，抓住他的手把他困在角落里，低头就要吻下来，江澄抬腿踢他，却被他死死的顶在墙上，接着口腔被一条软滑的舌头入侵，魏无羡闭着眼睛吻得认真。  
江澄两眼通红，挣也挣不开，魏无羡一只手就把他按的死死的，另一只手解开他的腰带，伸进他的里衣，冰凉的手指划过江澄的腰，引得他一阵剧颤。  
“你知道吗？我想在这就把你办了，把你肏哭，让师姐出来看看你有多骚，”魏无羡一口咬在江澄的脖子上，叼着他脖子上的软肉磨牙：“我要世人都知道，你是我的。”  
“魏无羡，你放开我，”江澄哭着喘了口气，他的下身被魏无羡攥在手里毫不留情的揉搓，疼的好像要断了一样。  
“放开你？”魏无羡冷笑一声：“让你去找蓝忘机？”他说着手指划到江澄身后的隐秘部位：“你这里蓝忘机碰过了吗？想必是没有，含光君可是正人君子。”  
江澄猛地一哆嗦，声音都变调了：“魏无羡，你要干什么？”  
“干什么？干你啊，”魏无羡手指划过他的臀缝，声音透着满满的恶意：“蓝忘机如果知道你被我上了，他会是什么反应？哈哈，真想看看。”  
“魏无羡，不要，”江澄拼命挣扎想要挣脱魏无羡的束缚，魏无羡低头靠在他耳边：“江澄，你逃不掉的，你还不如求求我，说不定我心软了就放过你了。”  
江澄咬住下唇，双眼通红，一言不发。  
魏无羡神色有一瞬间松动，他把江澄翻了个身按在墙上，扒下他的裤子，江澄还在发懵就感觉双腿间挤进一个滚烫的东西，魏无羡低哑的声音在他身后响起：“好好夹着，要不然你这个年不用下床过了。”  
江澄头抵在墙上不说话，魏无羡也不管他直接动了起来，他每一下都格外用力，把江澄大腿根磨得生疼，中间还把江澄的脸扭过来和他接吻。  
不知过了多久，江澄身上都冻僵了，魏无羡才抵着他的臀缝射了。  
“给我舔干净，”魏无羡捏着江澄的脸命令道，江澄声音嘶哑：“魏无羡，你不要太过分。”  
“那我就只能用你这里给我好好的清理一下了，”魏无羡手指抵在被他的液体湿润的穴口，江澄犹豫的时候，他直接插进去了一根手指。  
“啊！”江澄疼的脸都白了，魏无羡恶意的在里面搅动了一会，接着他抽出手指，换上自己半硬的阳物：“我后悔了，里面好热，好舒服，我要进去好好感受一下。”  
“不要！魏无羡！”江澄瞪大眼睛，感觉抵着自己的东西越来越硬，突然旁边闪过一道白影，接着魏无羡抓着他的手就松开了。  
倒下的魏无羡后面是脸色铁青的蓝忘机。  
“江澄！”蓝忘机扶住摇摇欲坠的江澄，看到他的惨状后脸上瞬间阴云密布，蓝忘机强忍着怒气给江澄穿好衣服，扶着他站好，转身查看昏迷着的魏无羡。  
江澄腿上的黏腻被风吹的凉凉的贴在身上，难受的要命，他靠在墙上问：“到底怎么回事？”  
蓝忘机粗鲁的扒着魏无羡的脸看了一会，转头对他说：“他被邪祟侵体了。”  
“那他刚才，不是本意？”江澄松了一口气。  
蓝忘机沉吟片刻：“不，邪祟只是放大了他的邪念。”  
江澄不说话了，蓝忘机站起来扶住他：“我先送你回去。”  
“我没事，你把他带上，”江澄摇摇头，但没有推开蓝忘机的搀扶。  
蓝忘机一手拎起魏无羡的领子，拖着他和江澄回到居所，江澄一进门就去沐浴，等他出来看到蓝忘机正在弹琴，魏无羡被扔在他面前的地上。  
“他的情况严重吗？”江澄走过去坐到蓝忘机身边，蓝忘机停下手把他抱到怀里坐着，江澄没有挣扎，他还没太缓过来。  
“他邪祟入体应该超过半个月了，”蓝忘机继续弹，江澄靠在他怀里发呆。  
一曲罢，蓝忘机伸手揽住江澄：“对不起，我来晚了。”  
江澄抖了一下抓住蓝忘机的手，把自己的手放进他的手心里：“你怎么来了，不在家里过年？”  
蓝忘机回握住他：“我想来看你一眼，晚上再回去。”  
江澄闭着眼睛沉默许久，似乎要睡着了，蓝忘机刚想抱他去床上，江澄突然开口：“蓝忘机，我们做吧。”  
蓝忘机一愣，江澄就转过身吻住了他，动作急躁，表情悲伤。  
“江澄，”蓝忘机抱住他：“我不想强迫你。”  
江澄拽住他的衣襟落下泪来：“我想要你。”  
蓝忘机心中发酸，他吻掉江澄的眼泪，低声说：“晚吟，不论怎样，我都爱你。”  
他声音温柔，表情十分认真，江澄心中的痛苦被妥帖的安抚了，他靠在蓝忘机怀里哭了一会，然后昏昏睡去。  
没有人看见躺在地上的人眼角落下一滴泪，滴落在地板上，了无痕迹。


End file.
